The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic equipment using same; and, more particularly, to an improved installation method of a speaker of a display device.
Flat panel displays, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and the like do not require a large installation space since they are much thinner than a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. Accordingly, they are employed in various electronic equipments such as personal computers, televisions, digital video disc (DVD) players. Main bodies of the electronic equipments also become compact-sized for the portability thereof. Also, with the recent proliferation of multimedia equipments, there is growing demand for high quality sound. Speakers for such multimedia equipment are frequently mounted on display devices thereof. There are two types of such built-in type speaker systems; one with small speakers mounted on the outside portion of an electronic equipment at the left and the right side thereof for example, and the other type with small speakers installed inside an electronic equipment.
However, these conventional speaker installation methods have certain problems as follows:
(1) The externally mounted speakers lose much of the space-saving advantage achieved by a main body of the electronic equipment thin. Especially, the portability of notebook computer, for example, can be deteriorated or lost considerably.
(2) In case where speakers 310 are embedded in a main body 302 of a notebook computer 300, e.g., as shown in FIG. 13, a large space may not be reserved for speaker installation due to the compact arrangement of components in the main body 302. Thus, the relatively small-sized speakers 310 may have to be mounted in the main body 302. However, it is difficult to obtain a high sound reproduction quality across a wide frequency band from a small speaker. On the other hand, securing a large speaker installation space would increase the size of the notebook computer 300 itself, hampering the portability thereof.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a display device and an electronic equipment capable of providing a high quality reproduced sound without increasing the size and hampering the portability of the display device and the electronic equipment.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an electronic equipment comprising: a flat panel display; and a speaker panel movably jointed to the flat panel display to allow a relative position between the flat panel display and the speaker panel to be changed by moving the speaker panel.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an electronic equipment comprising: a flat panel display; and a speaker panel, the flat panel display and the speaker panel being provided in a housing, wherein the flat panel display is located in a front side of the housing and the speaker panel is positioned behind the flat panel display, and wherein sound transmitting holes are provided at least at the left and the right side of the front side of the housing.